Analyte detection in physiological fluids, e.g. blood or blood-derived products, is of ever increasing importance to today's society. Analyte detection assays find use in a variety of applications, including clinical laboratory testing, home testing, etc., where the results of such testing play a prominent role in diagnosis and management in a variety of disease conditions. In response to this growing importance of analyte detection, a variety of analyte detection protocols and devices for both clinical and home use have been developed.
One type of system allows people to conveniently monitor their blood glucose levels and includes a sensor (e.g., a disposable test strip), for receiving a blood sample from a user, and a meter that delivers an electrical impulse to the test strip and collects data during an electrochemical reaction to determine the glucose level in the blood sample. The test strip typically includes an electrical contact area at one end for electrically communicating with the meter and a sample chamber at the other end that contains reagents (e.g., glucose oxidase and a mediator) and electrodes. To begin the test, one end of the test strip is inserted into the meter and the user applies a blood sample to the sample chamber at the other end of the test strip. The meter then applies a voltage to the electrodes to cause a redox reaction and the meter measures the resulting current and calculates the glucose level based on the current. After the test, the test strip can be disposed.
Other biomedical devices include, for example, immunoassays that can detect the presence of an analyte of interest and/or measure analyte concentration. For example, when the analyte is a protein, the sensing element can be an antibody since the interaction of the antibody with the protein (antigen) is very specific. Such immunoassays usually fall into two categories: a “yes/no answer” obtained, e.g., by simple visual detection, or a concentration of the antigen determined by a quantitative method. Most of the quantitative methods involve expensive pieces of equipment such as scintillation counters (for monitoring radioactivity), spectrophotometers, spectrofluorimeters, and/or surface plasmon resonance instruments.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide analyte detection and measuring systems that are both inexpensive and simple enough to be suitable for home or field use.